


Finding You

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: Marinette's life was slowly spinning out of control. Her classes were getting even harder, the battle between Hawkmoth and Mayura was not getting better, and losing all her friends expect Adrien due to Lilas doing. How was Marinette suppose to deal with this stress? Will Marinette find someone to help her? Or will she finally break?





	1. First Time Meeting

Marinette Dupain Cheng. You would think she was your average clumsy teenager but oh boy you’re wrong. She is the amazing heroine Ladybug. She is also the world famous designer of Jagged Stone and many other celebrities. Her life was great, she had amazing friends and a roof over her head. Everything was perfect, but everything soon started to fall apart when a girl named Lila Rossi came into the picture. 

Lila Rossi was NOT your average girl. Every word that came out of her mouth was a lie. She claimed to help many celebrities and that they were very close. Everyone believed her. Marinette tried to warn them but she was too late. All her friends were wrapped around Lilas finger.  
-  
“Marinette wake up you’re going to be late for school” Tikki screamed right Into her ear, causing Marinette to jump out and land face first into the floor.

“Oh my goodness! Marinette are you ok?” The little fairy questioned.

“Im alright!” She screamed while throwing on her casual outfit.

Her outfits consist of many different shades of pink. She wore a white crop top with delicate flowers dancing on its shoulder. Her top matched perfectly with a pair of her light denim jeans that fit her perfectly, not too tight nor too loose. She wore light pink ballerina slippers that made it easier to move around just in case anything were to happen.

“Alright Tikki! Lets go.” She said while opening up her signature pink purse for Tikki to slide into.

She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed a croissant and shoved it right into her mouth.

“Bysjeb Mamhdk Bye Papdk!” She screamed while trying to finish her breakfast and racing out the door.

Marinette quickly ran to school, As soon as she made her way into the front gate she was greeted by Adrien waving at her quickly.

“Hurry up Mari! We are going to be late!” He yelled as he pulled her into the school causing her to yelp.  
“Well Good Morning to you too!” She said sarcastically.

“Hah very funny! You better get here quicker M’lady! I don't want you missing class!”

“I'm sorry kitty! I stood up all night trying to finish commissions! I promise I’ll get her quicker.”

“You better.”  
-  
Marinette and Adrien quickly entered the classroom but quickly regretted it. They were greeted by sobs coming from the back of the classroom. Marinette quickly turned her back and made her way towards the door but was stopped by someone screaming her name.

“MARINETTE! Come back here right now. We need to talk now.” Alya hissed.

“And why is that Alya?” She asked coldly.

“I cannot believe that you attacked Lila last night. She told us everything. How could you?” Alya yelled.  
“Excuse me, what did I do?” 

“You heard me Marinette.”

“For your information I was up all night trying to finish commissions for my customers. I in fact DID NOT attack Lila.” She hissed.

“Then who left that terrible bruise on her right eye.”

Lila face as covered in different shades of purple eyeshadow. She clearly did not do a good job on trying to make a fake bruise.

“M-Marinette h-how could you! I know you’re jealous of me b-but why.” Lila said while crocodile tears rain down her face causing the so called “bruise” to fade away.

“That’s enough.” Alya said while making her way to Marinette.

She quickly pushed her to the ground causing her to hit her head on the desk. Well that sure is going to leave a mark. She thought to herself.

“Marinette!” Adrien screamed and quickly ran to Marinette's side.

“Are you ok?” He worried.

There was no response.

Marinette quickly pushed Adrien away and ran out of the class. 

“Alya! What is up with you! Marinette did not deserve that.”

“Yes she did! She hurt Lila! She damn well deserved that! She has threatened her multiple of times!”

“No she didn’t. You’re so stu-”

“Alright class! Please get into your seats!” Ms.Bustier smiled.

“This isn’t over Rossi.” Adrien snapped.  
-  
Marinette was running. Where you might ask? She had no idea. Anywhere but school. Her eyes were filled with tears causing her vision to become blurry. Her head was spinning, She couldn’t think straight. She kept running.  
-  
Damian Wayne. Once again he was not your average teenager. He is a vigilante called Robin that worked with his superhero family in Gotham. Why was he in Paris? Well apparently there was this crazy villain called Moth Man? Moth Guy? Oh well he didn’t care. Apparently the Justice League had just found out about this wild villain and sent his family down to Paris to investigate the situation. 

Damian was walking down the streets of Paris in the hope of getting some fresh air. About two hours ago his plane landed from Gotham and he was already annoyed. Eight hours with his annoying family stuck together in a metal bird was sure not fun. He need a small break from them. But he didn’t expect to see a small lady sobbing on a park bench by herself.

“Miss? Are you alright?” He whispered.

Marinette slowly lifted her face from her hand and was met with emerald green eyes staring at her own.

“I-im fine.” She choked out.

“Wow I totally believe you.” He said sarcastically. 

“May I.” He asked pointing to the empty seat right next to her."

“Go ahead.”

They both sat down and were hit with a very awkward silence. 

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

“I guess so.”

-  
Damian was furious. He cannot believe that this angel that was sitting next to him was dealing with all of this. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat that Lila Rossi to pulp.

“I am so sorry Angel, That you have to go through this.” He said.

“A-Angel?” Marinette questioned. She quickly turned red as a ladybug.

“Indeed, You remind me of an angel, Is it ok if I call you that? “ Damian questioned.

“It's quite alright.” Marinette smiled.

“Thanks for letting me talk to you, I haven’t been able to tell anyone really, It felt good to get it off of my chest.”

“It's no problem- Oh my goodness I haven’t even gotten your name! I am so sorry!” 

“It's fine! Don’t worry about! Im Marinette! Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She chirped while holding out her hand.

“Damian, It's nice to meet you.” He said while shaking her hand.

“Likewise.”

“Well Marinette, Would it be alright if I were to ask for out for coffee.” He questioned.

“That would be wonderful!” 

“Well Marinette, Would you like to go out for some coffee with me.” Damian smiled.

“I would love too.”


	2. Coffee Date

“So you’re trying to tell me that a little blackish purple butterfly can take over your whole body?”

“Yup.” Marinette said while taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Pft- Angel you have a little something on your nose.”

Damian picked up a cloth napkin and cleaned the little speck of whip cream from her nose right off. 

This sudden movement caused Marinette to quickly jumped back, and almost spilling her piping hot drink everywhere.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I should of never have done that!” Damian yelped.

“It’s fine! It just startled me! Don’t worry about it.” 

-

“Thanks for the hot chocolate Damian, I really needed that.” 

“It’s no problem Ange-“

“DEMON SPAWN THERE YOU ARE!!!”

Marinette quickly spun around and was greeted by a tall man waving at them excitedly. 

“Who are you?” The strange man questioned.

“I’m Marinette! Who are you?” 

“I’m Jason, This demons old brother.” 

“Shut it Jason,” Damian said while shooting a deadly glare towards his way.

“Hey now! There's no need to be rude! I just wanted to say hello to your little lady friend.” He winked at Damian.

Damian face quickly turned a very light shade of red stopping right at his neck. 

“I-I am so sorry about Jason Angel! Please don’t mind his behavior!”

“A-Angel?” What the heck did I miss.

“It's fine, don't worry about it Dami!”

Dami? Oh my gosh she’s so cut- Wait a second she’s not cute! Wait yes she is! Oh my goodness why am I SWEATING??? What is wrong with me? Damian thought to himself. He was rather confused, He had just met Marinette and he was feeling things he has never felt for a person before.

“Dami? Are you ok?, You blanked out.” Marinette said while having on of her hands in front of his face.

AGAIN DAMI?? OH GOD WHY IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST?? Focus Damian you got this.

“I'm alright, shall we go?” Damian shaked his head while grabbing Marinette’s hand and intertwining it with his own.

“We shall!” 

The two newly found pair slowly walked off into the distance, leaving a very shocked Jason behind.

“WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?”

━━━━━━━

“So where are we going now?” Damian questioned.

“Well I have to go back to school, I ran out without saying a word. Adrien must be worried.”

“Adrien? Who’s Adrie-?”

“MARINETTE! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OK!”

“Adri-”

Adrien quickly jumped onto Marinette, causing Damian and her to fall down with Adrien.

“Oof”

“Marinette! Thank goodness you’re ok! I was so worried! Is your head ok? Show me where it hurts!” He quickly said while looking over her for any injuries.

“Im fine don’t worry about me, my new friend Damian helped me out!”

“Damian? Who’s Damian?”

“That would be me Adrien Agreste.” Damian said while pulling himself and Marinette up from the ground.

“How do you know my name?” 

“Marinette was just talking about you, Isn’t that right Angel?”

“It sure is.” She chirped. 

“Here kitty let me help you.” She said while holding out her hand for Adrien to accept.

“Thanks Bugaboo.”

Kitty? Bugaboo? What types of nicknames are those? Wait… Is Marinette dating him?? Oh my god. Oh my god. Wait why am I SWEATING AGAIN??

Adrien broke the awkward silence that suddenly began out of nowhere.

“Angel?”

“Yes? Oh sorry! Damian gave me that nickname, It's cute, isn't it?” She gleamed.

“It sure is Mari, Lunch is about to be over, Why don’t I take you back to school? Is that ok?” He said while patting her head.

“Yup!”

Marinette quickly turned back to Damian, and noticed that they were still holding hands. She slowly squeezed it to reassure him.

“Thank you for everything Dami, I really appreciate it. I’ll see you around ok?”

“It's no problem Angel, I’ll see you soon.”

━━━━━━━

“Angel Huh?”

“S-stop it Adrien!”

“Aw does Marinette have a crush on that little gentleman!”

“N-NO!! I don’t? I mean I DO! Wait what!”

“Im teasing Marinette, Don’t worry, But if you do end up having a relationship and he dares to break your heart, I'm going to have to break him.

“Adrien!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is really short!! i hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Tears

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. The summer breeze nipped at Marinette’s skin causing small goosebumps to form. Marinette was sitting under her new favorite bench and the park that she first met Damian in hopes of meeting him again. But someone else was lurking in the shadows.

“Well Well Well, Look who it is, Mari-trash was it?”

Marinette slowly looked up from her sketchbook and was met with the eyes on a liar.

“Lila, What do you want?” Marinette questioned while continuing to sketch.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. I mean I just made the whole school turn on you. But it seems like it did nothing to you. I guess I have to do something even more worse than that I suppose.”

“Can you just lay off Lila? You already threatened to take my friends away from me and that already worked. What else would you want from me?”  
“Your designs.” She quickly snatched her sketchbook and skimmed through it.

“Hey! Give it back right now!”

“No… I think ill keep it for now.”

“N-No! You can’t I have designs for clients in that! Please! I can’t lose those!” Marinette cried out.

“Well too bad” Lila slowly ripped up multiple designs that ranged from Jagged Stones tour outfits to Clara Nightingale’s new fashion line.

“Here you go! Have fun.” She laughed.  
“Y-You’re sick! How could you! I didn’t do anything to you!” Marinette cried out.

Lila slowly began to walk away and threw the broken sketchbook into the trash. Marinette quickly ran to it and fished it out.

-

Damian was currently walking around in hopes of finding his angel.

I wonder where she could possibly be. I can’t believe I forgot to ask for her number. Stupid Damian! Stupid Damian! Hopefully she’s oka-. Damian was knocked out of his thoughts by a crumpled up piece of paper thrown at him.

“Hey! What are you doin- Marinette? What are you doing?”

-

“Hey! What are you doing- Marinette? What are you doing?”

Marinette quickly spun around and was met with Damian’s emerald green eyes.

“Oh Dami!” Marinette whimpered while jumping into his chest.

“What’s wrong Angel?”

Marinette slowly looked up and looked at him in the eyes.

“Angel, W-Why are you crying?”

“L-Lila, S-she ripped up my sketch book, She ruined everything!” She cried into his chest.

“She did WHAT? I am so sorry that happened to you Angel, I swear if I ever see that lying rat I’m going to beat he-”

“Damian! watch out!” Marinette screamed while pushing him to the ground.

“A-An Akuma!”

“You have to go now Damian. Find somewhere to find, I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“What about you? I can’t just leave you here.”

“I’ll be fine! Don’t worry I I-left something at school! Ya that’s totally what’s going on! Stay here ok?”

“No! Absolutely not! You can’t just leave!”

“I have too. I’m sorry.”

At this point Damian was panicking. His angel literally just ran away in the middle of a very dangerous fight. Half of him wanted to look for her, but the other half knew Robin was needed right now.

“I am Ami Briseur. I have been bullied and tormented by my classmates, They deserve to be punished. Hand me your miraculouses Ladybug and Chat Noir or else you will feel my raft!”

“Let me guess, was it by a girl named Lila Rossi?” Ladybug joked.

“How did you know?” The small petite girl that as floating right in front of her asked.

“Wait she actually bullies you too?”

“Ya! She sucks!”

“Well at least someone else knows what’s going on!”

“Make that two!” Chat Noir shouted.

“Glad you made it to the fight kitty!”

“I’m glad to see you buginette.”

“Make that three.”

“Three?”

Ladybug quickly turned around and was hit by a very colorful supersuit that made her eyes sore. Who the heck is this, and why does he look like a traffic light? The unknown superhero’s suit consist of many different colors. Light yellow, red, and green. What the heck was he thinking.

“Who are you?” Chat Noir snapped.

“Thats none of your business.”

“What do you mean it’s none of my business? You are an unknown hero that random showed up! And I know for a fact Ladybug didn’t give you a miraculous.” Chat fumed.

“If you must know, I was sent by the Justice League to investigate this problem. I am here to help. So please don’t give me an attitude, you furry.”

“FURRY?? EXCUSE M-”

“ENOUGH BOYS. Can you both PLEASE be quiet and help me defeat this akuma?”

-

“Pound it!”

“Hey uh- Justice League hero, come over here and join us!”

“Its Robin, and no thank you I have to find someone.”

“Oh alright! Thank you for helping us today! I really appreciate it!”

“It’s no problem.”

Ladybug miraculous started to beat causing them to jump back.

“Well that’s my cue! See you guys soon! Bye Kitty! Bye Robin!”'

“Bye Bugaboo! See you soon!”

Bugaboo? That sounds oddly familiar… Wait a second..

“Marinette?” Robin questioned.

“I’m sorry?”

Robin quickly smacked his hands onto his face. Oh my gosh I didn’t not just say that out loud.

“HAHA NOTHING! I GOTTA GO SEE YOU LATER MARII- LADYBUG!” He quickly swung his grappling hook towards the park and disappeared.

“Well that was weird.”


	4. Update!

Hey guys!! I’m so sorry for not updating this, i have been really busy with school and with daminette december! But i’m sorry to say this but I am ending this fic. I have no motivation to continue this. I basically ruined the whole story, but it’s ok cause i have something planned so please be patient! ily all <4

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap! I hope y'all liked this part!! i don’t know how often I’ll update this, but i'll try my best!! I hope you guys like this !! <3


End file.
